The start of something new
by PotterHun2002
Summary: Leah's first day in the pride. Will it be easy for her to integrate?


Human in Pridelands

Chapter 5: Beginning of a new Life

As Leah and Simba went back to the Pride Rock. The other lions were eating. Simba joined to them, but Leah went back to the cave, because she didn't get use to it that the animal that she want to eat, looks like an animal.  
"Aren't you hungry?" a female lion asked Leah. " No, i'm not." Leah said. But this was a lie, because she could eat a whole dinner that enough for a 3 membered family.  
"I'm Vitani, Kovu's sister." said the lioness.  
"I'm Leah" Leah introduced herself.  
"I know, Kovu and Kiara already told me about you." Vitani said. " I'm sorry about your parents."  
"Thanks" Leah said.  
" Can i ask you a question? " Vitani asked  
"Sure" Leah answered.  
"Why did you and your family came to Pridelands?"  
"We came here for a vacation."  
"What is a vacation?"  
"Well, that's like a tour. Humans go to far away places to see the other parts of the world. It also relaxes the humans, and it can be funny. Well, if everything goes right.  
Then Kiara appeared  
"Hi Leah! Did you slept well?"

"Yes i did."  
"Come and eat, you must be very hungry."  
"No, i'm not hungry." Leah said, but then her stomach wounded.  
"What's the problem?"  
"You know, we, humans, don't eat zebra and things like that. And if we eat animals, we cook it in an oven.  
"What's an oven?" Kiara asked confused.  
Leah explained what is an oven, what does humans eat and things like that.  
" There was human food in my backpack, but I guess I left it at the helicopter. "  
"Hello there, young ones!" said a friendly voice.  
"Rafiki! What are you doing here?" Leah asked the monkey.  
"You left this at my tree." Rafiki said, then he gave Leah her backpack.  
"My backpack! Thank you so much Rafiki!"  
Leah opened the backpack, then she took a sandwich from it. She ate the sandwich as fast as she could.  
"Much better." said Leah.  
She looked into the backpack, which was full of things: change clothes, water bottle, some more sandwiches, a map, a black, hard-bound book, some pencils, a toothbrush, a scissor, 3 tickets and her dad's Swiss Army Knife.  
"How's your leg?" Rafiki asked.  
"It still hurts, but I'll be fine." Leah said.  
" Here, take these " Rafiki said, then he gave some herbs to Leah. " Put these in water, blend them together, then put the mash on your leg. Trust me, it will help.  
"Thanks Rafiki."  
"Hello Rafiki" Simba said. " Did you do the thing I asked you to do?"  
"Of course, your majesty."  
"Thank you."  
"Simba, can I ask you something?"  
"What is it"  
"Who was this Scar guy you Timon was talking about?"  
"He was my uncle" Simba said with the mix of sadness, disgust and a bit anger in his voice.  
"He was the reason I lost my father."  
"I'm terribly sorry! If I had known that, I wouldn't asked you about this."  
"No problem, you couldn't have known."  
Then Simba told Leah the story of his life from the cub who wanted to be king, till the responsible king of Pridelands.  
"And after that everything went peacefully?"  
"Well, not really" Kiara and Kovu said.  
Then they told Leah how did they met, how did they met again, and how did they almost lost each other again.  
"I guess that's enough story for a day" Rafiki said. " The Sun almost went down. Goodbye,my friends."  
"Bye Rafiki!" said everyone.  
"Kovu, Kiara, can I ask you something?" Leah asked a bit excitedly.  
"Of course, what is it?" Kovu said.  
"Firstly, I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here."  
"No problem." Kiara said.  
"Would it be a problem-" Leah stopped for a second "- if I would call you Mom and Dad?  
Kiara and Kovu looked at each other suprisedly.  
"If it's a problem, then forget about it, I just wanted to-"  
"We'd love to!"  
Now Leah was suprised.  
"R-Really?"  
"Really!" Kiara said excitedly  
"Actually, we wanted to ask you about begin our daughter." Kovu said. " We're sorry about what happened to your parents, and we wanted you to become the part of our family."  
"I'd love to!" Leah said.  
"That's great to hear! But now let's go to sleep." Kiara said. "Do you want to sleep with us in the cave?"  
"Yes I am!"  
Then they went to sleep in the cave. 


End file.
